Historically, the logistics of running a giveaway were complicated and administratively burdensome. For example, giveaway hosts needed to, among other things, acquire prizes, select winners, collect shipping addresses, fulfill prizes, meet regulatory requirements, and much more. Additionally, in order to generate interest and any significant participant behavior, beyond a narrow localized market, the platforms for such giveaways were usually dependent on mass communication, which presented their own cost challenges and other entry barriers.